Hollywood Escort
by SexyBeast17
Summary: Evan is a new Hollywood Escort. His list of clients is pure A-List Celebrities. His sexual escapades are sexy and steamy, come find out what happens when he meets is clients for the first time. Warning: Sexual Encounters and boy on boy sex occurs. If you don't like it don't read.
1. Dolan Twins

**Dolan's Birthday**

Hey, my name is... actually I shouldn't tell you. But what I can tell you is the name on the catalog of my agency: Evan. And now you're wondering what's my agency for. Sluts. Well, not your regular sluts, sluts for celebrities. Before that, I was doing amateur videos online fucking with some random guys or solos. Then an agent contacted me saying that I had what it takes to get rich from fucking. So I signed with him to bring me to famous guys who want a piece of ass in secret. I didn't get a client until this week. Meanwhile I should describe myself. I am 5'6, thin twink, brunette hair with a big bubbly ass and I'm hairless by nature. So one night on the 16th of December, my agent sent a taxi to take me to my client's house. I was so excited to get my first famous dick. I was wearing some black tight pants and a white t-shirt. My taxi left me in front of a big house. I rang the doorbell and I was so anxious. ''Who is it?'' asked a deep hot voice. ''Umm I'm Evan. I was called here for tonight.'' I responded.

I couldn't wait to meet the hunk behind the door. He sounded so sexy. ''Oh right'' the guy said and opened the door. And then I saw him. Ethan Dolan standing in the doorway wearing a long sleeved t-shirt that was tight on his pecks and biceps. ''Hey come in'' he said smiling. I walked in and I felt him behind me touching my ass. ''Wow! You're a good one'' he said squeezing my ass cheeks. ''You want to have a clearer view?'' I asked bending over and pulling down my pants exposing my bubble hairless ass. ''Mmm it's so big'' he said slapping it. He led me to an armchair and sat me on his lap. ''Do you know why you're here?'' he asked in his husky voice. ''Umm to ride your dick?'' I said kind of laughing. ''Today's Grayson's and I's birthday. So we decided, now that we're 18, to finally get some action. And it looks like we are going to get great action. Perfect to lose our virginity to.'' he said touching my ass.

That boy's hands didn't leave my ass not even for a second since I came. I couldn't believe that two hotties like Ethan and Grayson were virgins. ''So since I'm the first to ride your dick, what would you like me to do sexy?'' I said grinding on his palm. ''I always wanted to spank a big fat ass like yours'' he said slapping my ass. ''Your wish is my command birthday boy'' I said lying on his lap. ''Damn your ass is so big'' he said slapping me hard. I moaned and begged ''slap me harder''. He slapped me so hard that I could feel my ass burn. He took off his top and started spanking me hard. I could see his bicep flexing whenever he would slap and squeeze my ass cheeks. It was so hot even if it hurt. I was moaning so loud.

''Dude you started without me?'' I heard Grayson saying. I turned my face to see him holding a cake and wearing a tank top that exposed his big biceps and his hard nipples. ''Bro I couldn't resist. Look at this ass'' Ethan said slapping my ass again. Grayson took off his shirt and came and slapped my ass hard. ''Fuck its so good'' Grayson said squeezing my left ass cheek. ''We should each slap one ass cheek and let him decide who's the strongest'' Ethan said. ''Are you in slut?'' Grayson said slapping my ass again. ''Oh yes. The winner gets a favor.'' I responded moaning. ''On the count of three'' I said, ''1... 2... 3... UHHHHHHH'' I screamed. They slapped my ass so hard I could feel my ass cheeks burning. ''You liked it? I could be slapping that ass all night'' Grayson said. ''It burns so much.'' I said. ''So who's the winner? I can't wait to get my prize'' Ethan said. ''Sorry cutie but your brother slapped me kinda harder'' I said standing up and wrapping my arms around Grayson and touching his biceps. ''See, I told you to lift heavier weights'' Grayson said flexing.

''Mmm they are so big'' I said touching his flexed biceps and kissing them. ''So back to my favor, I want you to take care of something down here'' Grayson said placing his hand on his crotch. It looked so thick. ''Anything my winner wants'' I said falling on my knees. I licked his crotch and then pulled out his dick. It was so thick, cut and 8.5 inches long and 1.25 inches wide. I've taken several dicks but this was one of the biggest. Without hesitating I started licking it. He suddenly grabbed my head so I looked him in the eyes and he said ''Not like that. Deep throat it''. And so I did. I gagged a lot while he pushed his monster in my mouth. While I was sucking Grayson I could here Ethan jerking off. Without turning around, I grabbed his dick and pulled him to stand up next to his brother. I started jerking Grayson and began sucking Ethan. Ethan's dick was almost identical to Grayson's just a bit shorter, probably by 0.25 inch. ''Deep throat mine too'' Ethan said and he began fucking my mouth so hard that I was gagging really badly. His dick was full of saliva and his balls were hitting me hard. As Ethan was fucking my mouth, Grayson went behind me. They made me fall on all fours.

Ethan kept fucking my mouth. Suddenly I felt Grayson's mouth kissing and biting my ass. He then got the cake he was holding which was at the coffee table and grabbed some with his hand and placed it all over my ass. He began eating it off my ass. With his finger he pushed some in my hole and with his tongue he fucked me. It felt so good. Then Ethan ate my ass while Grayson fucked my mouth. I was so turned on that I twerked on Ethan's face, with my ass cheeks wiggling on his sharp jawline. ''Please fuck me'' I said jerking Grayson and then putting his dick back in my mouth. Without losing any time, Ethan shoved his 8.4-inch dick deep inside me. I wanted to moan so badly, but my mouth was full. He began pounding me fast and slapping my ass. My hole felt so tight around his big fat dick. After a while, they changed positions. Grayson sat on the armchair and I sat on his dick going up and down with his hands on my ass cheeks squeezing and slapping them. Ethan stood on the arm of the chair next to me so I could suck him. Ethan grabbed me by my hair and began fucking my mouth as hard as he fucked my ass. Grayson was fucking my hole so violently. Both twins were moaning so loudly. ''Ethan come fuck him with me'' Grayson said. ''I don't think his tight hole fits two dicks bro'' Ethan responded slapping his dick on my face. ''We'll, make them fit'' I said. I wrapped my arms around Grayson while Ethan spit on his dick to slide. He slowly inserted his dick above his brother's in my ass. I screamed from pain and the two brothers laughed from joy.

Ethan began going back and forth and I felt my hole opening. Then Grayson began going up and down as well. It hurt so bad but made me super horny. The twins began fucking me as fast as they could, with their fat dicks both in my tight ass hole. ''I'm going to cum'' Ethan moaned and removed his dick. ''I'm close too'' Grayson said pushing me off his dick. ''On your knees'' he ordered and I fell on my knees. I sucked them for a last time Ethan and then Grayson and then jerked them both at the same time, with my mouth with my tongue out. First was Ethan. He let a very loud moan and exploded all over my face. A few seconds later so did Grayson. Their moans were so loud; I swear the neighbors for sure had heard us. My face was full of their tasty cum. Grayson pushed some of their cum in my mouth his fingers and then both of them sat on the coach. Well, I am sure that I slayed my first job. My clients seemed really satisfied with my services.


	2. Bieber Fever

**Justin Bieber**

My agent told me that he had booked me a big celebrity, ''one of the biggest on earth right now''. He made me wear a red thong and really short shorts that barely covered my butt because that's how my client wanted me. The car dropped me in front of a huge mansion. I rang the door of the gates to enter the front yard. ''Who are you?'' said a big tall bodyguard. ''Umm I was sent hear by my agency. My client is waiting for me'' I answered. He spoke to the phone for 1 minute and then allowed me in saying ''Go around the house and wait by the pool. Someone will come to you soon''. I walked around the house and reached the pool. It was huge. The place looked so expensive, my client must be super rich. I heard someone whistle behind me. ''Damn that's a nice looking ass'' he said laughing. I turned around and I saw one of the hottest guys on Earth: Justin Bieber.

He was covered in sweat; he was probably working out, and was wearing some red shorts only. ''OMG OMG YOU'RE JUSTIN BIEBER! OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'' I was smiling like a baby from excitement. Justin fucking Bieber was my client. ''You're a fan I guess?'' he said and came closer. ''I am a super fan. You are so hot like probably the hottest guy'' I said. Suddenly I became extremely shy. My slutty self went back to my shell. I didn't know what to do next to such a hot guy. ''How big of a fan are you?'' he said coming even closer and putting his arm around my waist. ''A big one'' I said looking down. I couldn't face his sweaty muscular body. He suddenly slapped my ass and grabbed it tight. ''Oh come on, I'm paying for a slut not a shy little bitch. And you're wearing too much. I thought I said that I wanted you in a red thong. ''Umm yes I am wearing it actually.'' I responded. ''Well come on show me'' he said grabbing a chair and sitting down. I turned around so he was facing my back.

''First lose the T-shirt'' he ordered. I began dancing and strip teasing, taking off my T-shirt. ''Mmm now the pants'' he ordered. I began swinging my hips right and left and twerking a bit and first I unbuttoned my shorts. Then I dropped them and I heard him saying ''Mmm that's a nice ass. Keep dancing''. So I did I continued twerking but I went closer to him. ''Fuck'' he said and I turned my head to see him rub his crotch. ''Twerk on my lap'' he ordered. At first I hesitated but I went closer and began twerking on his lap. I could feel his big cock wanting to rip his shorts. I was grinding so hard on it. Then I sat on his lap facing him. ''I can't believe you're my client. I love you soooo much'' I said with my hands around his neck still grinding my ass on him. ''What do you love most about me?'' he said putting his hands on my ass and smiling at me. ''Well, you have the hottest face... and your pecks are so strong... and your biceps so big'' I said smiling back at him and touching his body. ''You think I'm that strong?'' he said and flexed his biceps. ''So so strong'' I responded grabbing his bicep tight.

''Lick it'' he ordered, ''if you like my muscles so much lick them''. He flexed again his arms and I licked firstly his right bicep and then the left one. They tasted so good. ''Now the pecks'' he said flexing them. I ran my fingertips over them first and then kissed his left one. I licked the line between them and then I started licking both his pecks and his nipples. As I was licking his muscles I could feel his dick beneath me getting harder and harder. ''You know how to lick things'' he said smiling in a cocky way. ''I know how to suck things as well'' I responded grabbing his crotch. ''Go on, show me'' he said pushing me off his lap between his legs. I took off his short and his 10-inch dick was standing hard in front of me. His dick was covered in short trimmed blonde hair, which made him even hotter. His head was leaking out so much pre cum. I licked it all. Then I licked the core of his dick so fast like a maniac. He was looking at me and moaning with satisfaction. ''Deep throat it. I want you to gag on my cock'' he ordered. So I grabbed his dick and put it all in my mouth. I began gagging before having his whole dick in my mouth. It was so big. He grabbed my head and pushed me down and I gagged so hard that his dick was filled with my saliva. ''Now suck my balls'' he said moaning. So I did. I sucked his balls first one by one and then I stuffed both in my mouth. They were so big and full of cum. ''Now let me eat that ass'' he ordered suddenly.

I stood up and climbed on the table next to his chair. ''Stick that hot face between my cheeks'' I begged and he slapped my right ass cheek hard. ''I like it when you beg me. Take off that thong. Your ass looks better without it'' he said slapping my ass again. So I took the thong off and got on all fours spreading my ass cheeks. Justin bit my right ass cheek then began kissing it. His lips felt so good on my ass. He kept kissing my ass and licking it and then he reached my hole. 'Mmm it's so tight'' he said and then he began fucking me with his tongue. I was moaning really loud. ''OMG YES JUSTIN! YOUR TONGUE FEELS SO GOOD'' I was screaming. He suddenly got his face out of my ass and slapped both of my ass cheeks at the same time and grabbed them tightly saying ''I've never seen a more bubbly ass, fuck''. ''Please Justin fuck me'' I begged him ''I really need that dick in me''.

Justin stood up, and ordered ''Back onto my big dick''. I slowly pushed back onto his big 10-inch cock. ''AHHH AHH IT'S SO BIG IN MY TIGHT HOLE'' I moaned while Justin was putting his dick in me with his hands on my ass. He moaned loudly and began pounding me slow. Then he grabbed me by the hair and fucked me faster. ''Uhh your tight pussy needed a big dick'' he said slapping my ass while he fucked me hard. ''Beg for my dick slut'' he commanded. ''Please Justin give it to me. Fuck me with your big fat dick.'' I said as he began to pound me even faster. I could feel his dick getting even bigger. He pulled my hair harder and kept fucking me fast and rough. I could hear him moan and sigh, I could tell he was enjoying stretching my tight hole. He then sat back on his chair and ordered ''sit on here'' while he waved his stone-hard dick. I smiled and climbed off the table and sat on his dick. I sat slowly taking every inch in. I began going up and down slowly at first and Justin had his head laid back moaning quietly. ''You got tired slut? That's not how you should ride my dick'' he said suddenly ''Sorry'' I said kissing his hard nipple. I began rubbing both of his nipples and I began going up and down faster. His dick felt so good in me, I could feel his pre cum filling and lubing my hole making it easier for his fat dick to slide as I went up and down on it.

He was beginning to moan louder, I could tell he liked it. I began doing everything faster: rubbing his nipples and riding his dick. ''I'm really close'' he said finally. I didn't stop riding his dick. He put his hands on my ass and he grabbed my ass cheeks so hard that it hurt. ''I'M CUMMING'' he shouted pressing his hands stronger into my ass. And then I could feel his hot cum filling my hole. He came so much that some of it ran down his dick out of my ass and down his balls. I tried to stand up and get his dick out of my ass when he said ''Don't. Stay like this a bit longer. Let my dick inside you so my cum doesn't run out of that tight hole''. His face looked so satisfied. ''Yes sir'' I said adjusting his still-hard dick in my ass and starting licking his body again.


	3. Shawn

**Shawn Mendes**

So Justin (Bieber) had me booked for the whole weekend. After two days of constantly riding his dick, he gave me a night off on Sunday. ''I'm having a party here and I'd like you to stay'', Justin said while we were on his bed, as he was laying his head on my ass. ''Why?'' I asked curiously. ''I want you to take care of a friend of mine.'' he responded slapping my ass and then kissing it. ''You didn't think I would give you a real night off. You'll have a break from my dick, just to ride somebody else's dick.'' He said. ''Anything my client wants'' I moan feeling him biting my ass. ''For now though, you're still on duty'' he said and I felt his hard dick rubbing against my hole.

The night came and Justin had ordered me to stay in one of the huge rooms that had a TV, some couches and a king size bed. He had also given me a jockstrap to wear. I was laying on one of the couches watching TV and I could hear the party going on downstairs. I imagined all the hot celebrities that would be present and I got curious about who that friend of his was. I just hoped he was a handsome one. Finally, the door knocked and Justin walked in. ''I see you're ready to welcome my friend'' he said staring at the jockstrap. ''Stand up and do a turn. Let me check how you look in them'' he ordered and I followed his orders. I stood up in front of him and made a turn shaking my ass. ''Fuck, I'm hard again'' he said grabbing my ass. ''If my friend wasn't here, I would fuck the shit out of you'' he continued. ''Well, where's that friend of yours?'' I asked. ''Outside'' he said and turned to the door and said ''dude come in''.

''Evan meet Shawn'' Justin said nodding at Shawn Mendes. ''This is your friend?'' I said excited going closer to Shawn. ''You're even hotter in real life'' I said. ''Uh thanks'' Shawn responded scratching his head. ''But a little shy'' I said. ''Show him your ass'' Justin said and I turned around, my ass facing Shawn. ''Look at that ass'' Justin said coming closer and grabbing one of my ass cheeks and shaking it and then squeezed it tight, ''the fattest I've ever seen''. ''You can grab it too if you want to'' I said to Shawn. He nervously placed his palm on my other cheek softly. ''Squeeze it. It doesn't bite'' I said and he did squeeze it a little bit and then left his hand. ''I have to head back to the party'' Justin said and bent over to give a kiss to my ass. ''I hope you take care of my friend'' he said. ''I think you've seen what I can do'' I responded with a wink. He smiled and left and I locked the door. ''So...'' I said pushing Shawn to sit on the couch, ''you're a really sexy''. I sat on his lap and began unbuttoning his shirt.

''Oh come on don't be so shy. I'm here for you'' I said to him. ''Oh sorry it's my first time'' he responded not looking me in the eyes. ''Wait what?'' I said stopping the unbuttoning, ''You're a virgin?'' ''No, no, no I am not, I just have never been with a guy and especially with an escort'' he said. ''I can stop if you want to'' I said and tried to stand up from his lap. He grabbed my arm and didn't let me leave from my position. ''I didn't say I want you to stop. But I need you to get the stress out of me. Can you?'' he said to me looking me in the eyes with those gorgeous brown eyes. ''Of course'' I replied and I got his shirt off, exposing his ripped body. ''So what would you like me to do?'' I asked him kissing his neck. ''Uh suck my dick'' he said moaning. So I got off his lap, between his legs and unzipped his pants and dropped them to the floor. His black boxers revealed a huge tent. I got off his underwear and a massive 9.5-inch dick stood in front of my face. ''Fuck you're big'' I said. He smiled blushing and I began working. His dick was uncut and fully shaved. I started licking the head and all the pre cum that was running.

I licked the big vein that was visible and kept licking his dick. He had his head laid back and enjoyed the feeling of my tongue. I grabbed his dick and opened my mouth and shoved it in. I began sucking and jerking him off at the same time and I could feel his dick pulsing inside my mouth. He was excited enough. ''Shit'' he said and looked me in the eyes as I was taking care of his dick. He placed his right hand on his left peck and began playing with his nipple, which made his dick even harder so I began sucking him faster. ''Put it all in. Deep throat me please'' he moaned. So I did. First I gagged at 8 inches so I had to get it out of my mouth, take a breath and try again. This time I put it all in, my bottom lip touching his balls. I stayed there for a few seconds and he moaned loudly. After I was out of breath, I began removing his dick out of my mouth. Suddenly, Shawn placed his hand on my head, grabbed me by my hair and said ''Who told you to stop?''

He began taking my head up and down fast, fucking my mouth harshly. He was shoving his dick all the way in and then guiding my head up to the head of his dick so I could breath quickly and then back down. He placed both of his hands on my head and fucked my mouth even harder. I could see his muscles flexing as he was shoving his dick in my mouth. He then relaxed, left my head free and ordered ''Slap my dick on your face''. I took it out, and I dick-slapped my face. ''You're not so shy after all'' I said smiling. ''I like being dominant when I fuck'' he responded smiling. ''Then I'm at your service master'' I said and he smiled saying ''You're a real slut, aren't you? Slap your face with my dick harder''. I grabbed his dick tighter and slapped it on my cheeks, on my mouth everywhere. ''Do you like daddy's dick?'' he asked. ''It's so big'' I responded and he slapped me, a real slap with his hand. ''What's so big?'' he asked looking me straight in the eyes. ''Your dick daddy, your dick is so big daddy'' I responded super horny. ''That's a good boy'' he said and grabbed my chin, a sign I've learnt that meant open your mouth.

I opened my mouth and he spit in it. ''Now lick daddy's balls'' he ordered. ''Yes daddy'' I answered and started licking them. Then I began sucking them, putting one in my mouth and sucking it hard and then the other one. ''UGHH FUCK'' Shawn moaned as I was playing with his balls. ''You feel all that cum in those balls ready to come in your ass?'' he asked and I nod with both of his balls in my mouth. ''Bend over on the couch now'' he ordered and I stood up, climbed on the couch and bent over. He came behind me and placed his dick between my ass cheeks and began moving his hips back and forth, so his dick was rubbing against my ass. He slapped both of my cheeks and squeezed them really tight, and tightened them around his dick. ''I never saw someone with an ass like yours'' he said moaning. ''You like it daddy?'' I asked. He pulled my head back by the hair and whispered in my ear ''I want to fuck your ass so much. Beg for my dick now''. ''Please Shawn fuck me'' I said and he pulled my hair harder. ''Louder'' he commanded. ''PLEASE SHAWN FUCK ME PLEASE I NEED YOUR BIG DICK IN MY ASS'' I shouted.

''Good bitch'' he said without releasing my hair. He spit on his dick and inserted it in my ass, all at once. ''AAHHHHHHHHHHH'' I screamed feeling his monster stretching my hole. ''For a slut, you are really tight'' Shawn said as he was pounding me fast. I could feel his hips hitting my ass with force. It was one of the most powerful fucks I ever had. ''Oh Shawn'' I moaned and he replied ''You like that bitch?'' ''I LOVE IT DADDY'' I screamed. He fastened his pace, putting his strong arms on my shoulders. I could feel him breathing heavily. He got tired after a bit and he laid down on my back. I could feel his muscles touching my skin. His hips slowed down. He then stopped moving, leaving his dick still in my ass. After a few seconds, he stood up and sat back on the couch. ''Come suck this dick a bit more'' he ordered, sighing from exhaustion.

I got on my knees and began sucking him. He closed his eyes and placed his hand on my ass slapping it softly and playing with it as I was sucking him. His dick was leaking pre cum uncontrollably. I was licking it all. ''Put it all in like you know I like it'' he said. ''Yes daddy'' I said and I began to deep throat him again. I gagged when I reached the bottom and I saw Shawn smiling. He loved me gagging, made him feel that he was the biggest dick in the world. He slapped my ass and said ''Come on, I missed that hole''. I stopped sucking and stood up. ''How do you want me daddy?'' I asked. Shawn stood up and went to the edge of the couch. ''Lay down on your back, I want to look you in the eyes as I fuck you''. I laid and opened my legs wide up in the air. He put it all in and I moaned. He held my legs on his shoulders tight and began fucking me again fast and powerfully. ''Oh Shawn fuck meeee'' I moaned loudly staring at the sweat on his muscles, which were flexed tight. He fastened his pace and I laid my head back and moaned loudly from pleasure. ''FUCK I'M CLOSE SLUT. BEG FOR MY CUM'' he said without slowing down. ''I NEED YOUR CUM DADDY IN MY ASS PLEASEEE'' I said staring him in the eyes. He fastened even more now and it hurt.

''UUUUUUUUUGHHHHHHHH'' he shouted and I felt his warm cum feeling my hole. He removed his dick and his cum dripped down my hole on the floor. ''I haven't had a fuck like this in a long time'' he said, trying to catch his breath. ''It was my pleasure'' I said winking at him. He wore his clothes and said to me ''I hope we meet again slut'' before he left me on the couch, laying trying to gain back energy from probably one of the best fucks of my life.


	4. The Beckhams

**Beckhams**

I arrived at a big mansion. My next client has booked me as a birthday gift, at least that's what they told me. A big bodyguard opened the door and took me to a big room. There was a king sized bed with a marker and a bottle of white cream laid on it. ''I need you to put it on your ass'' someone said on the door. I turned around and saw David Beckham standing behind me. I froze. He's even more handsome in real life. He was wearing a white shirt and grey fit pants. I could make out his muscles... and his big bulge. ''Hi there'' he said smiling. ''Hi'' I answered a bit shy. ''I didn't think you'd be shy'' he said. ''Yeah, I'm sorry. I was just not expecting you.'' I answered. ''This is for me?'' I asked holding the cream. ''Yeah, do you know what you're here for?'' he asked. ''For someone's birthday, I was told'' I responded.

''My son Brooklyn is turning 19 and I thought it would be a nice surprise'' he said, turning around me checking me. ''They told me they would send their best for me'' he said as he sat on the edge of the bed. ''Well, I am the best, that's what my clients say haha'' I responded. ''Take off your clothes. I mean just to see if what they say is true'' he said with a sexy grin. Without losing any time, I stripped down completely. ''Turn around for me'' he ordered. I took a slow spin, making sure my ass swung as I moved. When I faced him again I noticed his bulge. It was big and looked hard. ''Not bad, turn around and bend over'' he ordered. ''Spread your cheeks. Let's see that hole''. I spread them wide open, exposing my pink hairless hole. ''You do look like you are the best'' he said. ''Now let's check your skills'' he said. I turned around to see his dick standing out of his unzipped pants. It was uncut, with the head exposed. It must have been around 12 inches, average thickness. ''Let's see what those lips of yours can do'' he said nodding to his dick.

I fell to my knees and grabbed his dick. I began licking it slowly. It felt so good. He was silent but after a while he turned down to me and said ''is this the best you can do?'' I smiled and with no hands deep throated his dick, all 12-inches of it without gagging. My lower lips touched his big hairy balls. He let out a big moan, ''Ohhh that's it''. I kept sucking him, feeling his pre cum running down his dick on my tongue. As I sucked his big dick I stared up at him as he moaned. He was so hot. ''Stop'' he asked but I didn't. ''Ughhh, I said stop'' he said pushing me off his dick. ''Sorry, I got carried away'' I said smiling, as I wiped off my mouth. ''You are a good little bitch'' he said standing up. ''Lay on your stomach'' he said. I did. ''Let's see what that ass can do'' he said unbuttoning his shirt. ''Please Mr. Bechkam fuuuuck me'' I begged. I felt a hard slap on my ass. ''I'm not going to do that, at least for now. I want your hole tight for my son'' he said. He stood on top of me and he spread my cheeks and placed his dick between them horizontally. He squeezed my cheeks with his hands around his dick and began grinding. We both began moaning, as I felt his dick rubbing against my ass, like a Spanish sex but with my ass. He spat again.

''Do you want to suck me again?'' he asked and I said ''Yes pleaseee''. He stood up from me and turned me around. He sat his dick on my face and without touching it, he guided in my mouth. I began sucking it hard without losing eye contact. He was moaning so loud and kept fucking my mouth even faster. I could feel his balls hitting my face. Suddenly, he put it all in, deep throat and let a big moan as he unloaded in my mouth. I swallowed it all and licked his dick to clean it. He got off me and put his now soft dick back in his pants. ''You really are the best'' he said buttoning up his shirt. ''Now remember to use the cream when he comes. I know he loves eating that thing'' he continued as he gave me a last grin before he stepped out of the door.

* * *

I cleaned up and when I came out of the bathroom to find the birthday boy standing with the can of the whipped cream in his hand. ''Hi'' I said smiling as I walked towards him, hips swinging. He was wearing a light grey shirt, unbuttoned on top exposing his chest, and black tight jeans. ''Hey'' he said smiling. He was so charming. I went up close to him, my body touching his, and I began unbuttoning the rest of his shirt. His right hand went to my ass and rested on there. ''Who are you?'' he asked me. ''I'm your birthday gift'' I said as I took off his shirt. ''This was his idea?'' he asked showing me the cream. I nodded and he gave me a sexy grin. ''He really knows my two favorite things to eat'' he said throwing me on the bed and turning me around so I was laid on my stomach. ''Whipped cream and ass'' he continued, giving me a hard spank on both cheeks at the same time. I moaned as I felt the burn. He shook the cream and put a small piece of it on my ass. And ate it.

I felt his teeth and lips touching my ass. He then put more and more, and then my ass was covered in cream and he started eating it. I could feel his tongue going around my ass, and his teeth grabbing a piece of me. ''Fuck'' he said as he ate the last piece of cream. He spread my ass wide open and began eating my hole. It was the best tongue fucking I had ever gotten. He then stood up and took of his pants. ''Now it's your turn'' he ordered. He took out his 10-inch shaven hairless dick and placed a small bit of cream on the tip of the head. I licked it and looked up to him, waiting for more. He placed a line along his dick and without even touching it; I put it all in my mouth, sucking the cream. As soon as his dick went all in he moaned. ''Fuck you're good'' he told me looking me straight in the eyes. ''I know'' I said winking at him before I continued blowing him. He had his hands on his hips as I was sucking him and I could see it in his eyes that he was enjoying it. He suddenly grabbed me by the hair and fucked my throat angrily. I was gagging like crazy, and I couldn't breath.

He let me go and I took some deep breaths. I could see my spit running down his dick. I grabbed his stick and began jerking it as I shoved my face in his balls. I began sucking them one by one as I jerked his dick as fast as I could. He was moaning like crazy. ''Ah ah, stop'' he ordered, ''I wanna fuck you''. I stood up and he sat on the bed waving his hard dick. I climbed on him and screamed as his thick tool entered my tight hole. He had his hands on my cheeks and guided me slowly up and down. My hole was tight around his dick. ''Your hole is so tight'' he said. I felt him squeezing my ass so much that it burned. ''You're so big'' I moaned. He let go of my ass and left me going up and down faster on my own. He began playing with both of his nipples and I could feel his dick getting even harder inside me. He laid his head back and moaned. While he wasn't watching, I licked his neck and pecks all the way down to his nipple. He left his hand and I began licking his nipple.

His hands went back to my ass and he straightened his back. He raised my ass up and I remained still, as he moved beneath me, fucking me hard. I was moaning so loudly, the whole house must have heard me. ''Come on, get off me and lay on all fours'' he ordered me. I got on all fours and spread my ass and begged him ''Please Brooklyn fuck me''. He spit in my hole and slowly put the head in me. He grabbed me by the shoulders and with a strong push he shoved his entire dick in my ass. I let out a big moan. He kept fucking me strongly, his hips hitting my ass with force. He grabbed me by the hair with one hand and fucked me fast and with the other hand he slapped my ass hard. ''Do you like it?'' he asked me gasping out of breath. ''UGHHH YES BROOKLYN FUCK ME HARDER'' I moaned. ''You're such a slut'' he said laughing as he fastened his pace. He kept slapping my ass hard. ''I'm so close'' he said but he didn't stop fucking me. ''Please Brooklyn fill my hole'' I told him. He fastened even more until he reached his climax. He brought his hips on my ass, his whole dick inside me and then he filled me with his cum. He didn't take his dick out from my ass. Instead he kept fucking me very slowly, using his cum as lube. ''Best… birthday… ever'' he said under his breath. He laid down next to me, taking deep breaths. I could feel his cum running down my hole on the bed. I grabbed the can of the cream and put a bit on his nipple. I licked it off. He looked at me smiling. ''You really want more?'' he asked me smiling. I nodded putting more whipped cream on my had and rubbing it on his body going down to his dick.


End file.
